TMNT: Heroes in a Half Shell
TMNT: Heroes in a Half Shell is an 2012 TMNT AU fanfiction series created by StormieCreater. It is much like the regular 2012 TMNT series, taking place after April and Casey have met the turtles, though it has its differences, such as the turtles now having a younger sister named Iredessa. Synopsis The turtles and their friends are back in an adventure of a lifetime. Join Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo as they discover the changes happening in the city, such as a school for mutants, a younger sister, a scheme to end all schemes, and a power even greater than the Shredder himself! It's a fun-filled ride that brings the brothers out of the shadows and into the light! Characters More characters will be added when a story is posted. ''' The Hamato Clan * Leonardo (Leo) - The leader of the team. He is an aspiring ninja prodigy who is skilled with the katana blades. * Raphael (Raph) - The brawn of the team. He is the sais wielding, sarcastic, and short-tempered second eldest who has a love-hate relationship with Leonardo. * Donatello (Donnie) - The brains of the team. He is the most intelligent and scientific out of the group who wields a bo-staff and a big crush on April. * Michenangelo (Mikey) - The youngest brother. He is the prankster who sometimes gets on his brothers nerves, but a well-meaning and goofy turtles. He is a master with nunchucks * April O' Neil - The turtles' first human friend. She is a kind, stubborn, and tomboyish kunoichi in training and Donatello's love interest. * Casey Jones - The turtles' second human friend. He is a hockey-loving friend of April's who flirts with her, much to Donatello's despise. * Iredessa (Odette)- The turtles' younger sister and sibling who wields a mini naginata. She is the baby of the group, and her brothers seem to overprotect her due to her being childish and naive. She has an on-off crush on Echo, though she tries denying it. * Master Splinter (Hamato Yoshi)- The turtles' Sensei and father. Though hesitant about letting the turtles up on the surface for the first time for Mutation High, after he learns that humans are starting to become more accepting of mutants, he accepts. The Power Turtles (Yamada Clan) '''Trained ninjas with elemental abilities * Samuel (Sammy)- The leader of his siblings who's an elemental master of fire. He is much like Leo, a calm and collected leader, but sometimes skiddish and dorky, with a slight temper, though he keeps it under control. Also, like Leo, he also wields two katana blades. * Ralphael (Ralph)- The muscle of the team who's an elemental master of water. Much like Raphael, short tempered, easily annoyed, and sarcastic, he keeps his temper at a subtle rate due to him being more reserved and smug. * Gabriella (Gabby)- The artistic one and the elemental master of light. While creative and clever, Gabby is socially awkward and introverted. She develops a huge crush on Donatello. * Francesco (Frisco)- The jumpy and happy go lucky elemental master of earth. Though much like Mikey, a fun-loving jokester, Frisco is more inventive and high-strung, but still light hearted and optimistic. * Tylena (Tyla)- The youngest of the group and the elemental master of air. Though Tyla is the smallest, she has a big personality. It is foreshadowed in Mutation High that Tyla's powers are more significant than the others, suggesting that she has an elemental power above the rest. She is Odette's best friend. * Master Cinders (Yamada Olivier)- The Power Turtles' Sensei and father. * Rivka O' Brien- An human ally to the Power Turtles. She a feminine and spunky go-getter and Frisco's crush. * Dezmond- Another human ally to the Power Turtles and a close friend of Gabby's. The Courageous Crew Allies of Tyla and Odette who are part of a part-time band with them. * Othello (Otto)- Othello is a member of the Courageous Crew. He was once part of the foot until he quit, leaving his mask torn from his escape. Tyla has a crush on him, and the affections appear to be mutual. * Echo- An old frenemy/rival of Odette and sea turtle. He is a short-tempered and sarcastic member of the Courageous Crew who has a secret crush on Odette, though denies it multiple times. * Willemse- A well-mannered horseshoe crab mutant and technical member of the Courageous Crew. * Roari- A laid-back, tomboyish, and adventurous mutant lizard who's a member of the Courageous Crew. Other Allies * Saige- A mutant sea turtle who's Echo's older sister and Gabby's best friend. Though confident and calm, Saige is a bit on the quieter side. She develops a crush on Leo. * Liola- A mutant sea turtle and Saige and Echo's cousin. She is a studious person who spends most of her time in books, though is still very polite to others. * Lilo- A mutant sea turtle, Saige and Echo's cousin, and Liola's younger sister. She is extremely artistic, though reserved, quiet, and shy. Mutation High Allies * Sadie- A feminine, loud, and enthusiastic mutant turtle with a wolf tail and wings who's Gabby and Saige's roommate. * Henry- A nerdy mutant monkey who's Frisco's roommate and best friend. * Mei- A human/elf student and Henry's crush, later girlfriend. At the end of Mutation High, she becomes the new secretary of Mutation High and Henry's girlfriend. * Ray- A cool and smooth-talking mutant albino lizard who's Frisco and Henry's roommate. He is dating Sadie. * Amethyst- A bubbly, energetic, and boy crazy minor mutant cat who's Tyla and Odette's roommate. She has a major crush on Chet who becomes her boyfriend at the end of Mutation High. * Faye- A shy and timid mutant butterfly who's Tyla and Odette's other roommate. During the events of Mutation High, Faye goes into the three stages of producing a fairy, such as rashes on her arms, frequent vomiting, and pain. At the end, she finally manages to produce her fairy, which was named Aurora. She also developed a huge crush on Mercutio, who greatly returns her feelings. It is unknown whether they got together at the end of Mutation High, but it is greatly assumed. * Chet- A quiet and athletic mutant lizard and Amethyst's crush, later boyfriend. * Mercutio- An affectionate and happy-go-lucky mutant turtle and Faye's crush. He is also Otto's brother. Villains * The Shredder- The turtles' main enemy. * The Secretary- A mutant blob in Mutation High who was in charge of checking students in. Later on, it is revealed that she was working for the principle, Mr. Gale, who happened to be a human who had a prejudice against mutants. Her mutagen powers were sucked out once Mr. Gale realized that he didn't need her anymore, which turned her into an ordinary glob. * Mr. Gale- The main antagonist of the story Mutation High. As a human who hated mutants, he set up the school just to gain their mutagenetic powers so he could give New York back to the humans again. However, after an attempt to suck out Tyla's power, his machine exploded and his plan was thwarted. It is presumed that he was chased down by the mutant-supporting humans and put in prison. * Fins- A mutant fish who almost drowned Gabby in the story of Mutation High. Trivia * TMNT: Heroes in a Half Shell does not follow the events of the actual show. Category:Fanfiction series Category:StormieCreater's pages Category:TMNT